


Never Did Run Smooth/日无坦途 by astolat

by Iuris



Series: Astolat's Witcher Translations [3]
Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Forced Marriage, Frogs, M/M, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, magical curses, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuris/pseuds/Iuris
Summary: “呃，”杰洛特说，盯着那个玻璃器皿。“呱呱，”青蛙说。





	Never Did Run Smooth/日无坦途 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Did Run Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922862) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



“呃，”杰洛特说，盯着那个玻璃器皿。

“呱呱，”青蛙说。

“觉得你应该会有点兴趣，” 迪科斯彻说，靠着椅背；他的手指交叉放在肚皮上。桌上有个装着青蛙的鱼缸。看上去对青蛙来说是个挺不错的小家：盛满水的容器，一点湿沙土，一些腐烂的用来招引蚊蝇的水果。青蛙娴熟地弹出舌头，逮住一只正掠过附近的苍蝇，就像只普通的青蛙一样。

唯一与众不同的是，它的脑袋上歪着一顶脏脏小小的紫色天鹅绒帽子，还半耷拉在一只巨大的水汪汪的眼睛上。

“那不会 _真的是——_ ”

迪科斯彻耸了耸肩。“你才是那个该死的专家。我可没亲眼见他被诅咒。一个手下在帮我做事时从布拉维坎的一个酒馆老板娘那里打赌把他赢来的。她说某天晚上他正在演奏时，一个女巫突然出现，尖叫着说他招惹了不该惹的女人，然后，砰，诗人变青蛙。”

“噢，操他妈的，”杰洛特抹了把脸，嘀咕着。这该死的 _听上去_ 绝对像是丹德里恩会遇到的事情。仔细想想，最后一次见到丹德里恩或者听到他的任何消息还是七个月以前呢。好像确实比以往他求救间隔的平均时长要长了点儿。他眯起眼睛又仔细地打量了这青蛙一番。他蛮了解青蛙的——总是在沼泽里猎杀怪物的后遗症——而这只绝对不是本地种，也不是什么北方品种。看上去更像是常在南方生活的那种，从身体侧面那条紫晕可以辨识。他俯下身子，凑在缸边深吸了一口。他得更确定一下——闻起来和湿青蛙差不离——然而，好吧，那确实还有些什么玩意，一点儿微弱的臭氧的味道，就像劈啪作响的魔咒的气味。 _操_ 。

“你的人还听说了其他的什么吗？”他深沉地问道，从容器上抬起头来。回布拉维坎去被扔石头和他最近想做的事情相距甚远，从那里的任何居民口中得到什么消息几乎更是绝无可能。

“恩，”迪科斯彻说，然后意有所指地停顿了下来。杰洛特狠狠瞪着他。迪科斯彻摊开双手。“看上去你已经欠我人情了，猎魔人。想要更多的就得付出点代价。”

“呃，”杰洛特说。“好吧。你想要什么？我警告你可千万 _别_ 高估了我对丹德里恩的感情，”他酸溜溜地说。

然而该死的，显然他对丹德里恩的感情 _值得_ 他去花一周时间在诺维格瑞北边半冻的泥土里挖出迪科斯彻失踪的信使，然后跟踪到那个杀了他的孽鬼巢穴里，再然后他发现那巢穴其实是个地下城，八个洞穴满是被它们从战场上拖来的人马尸首喂得饱饱的小怪物。杰洛特痛心疾首地磕了六瓶最高等煎药然后一路砍了过去，终于在最后一个洞的最里头发现了信使的包裹残片，被挠得粉碎，内容物被水浸成一团啥都看不清。

他带着头痛欲裂的宿醉感回到诺维格瑞，把那堆黏黏糊糊的鬼东西一股脑地倒在迪科斯彻的玻璃缸边。青蛙看起来倒是养得不错。它的皮肤光滑潮湿，个头还长大了一些。有人还替它洗干净了那个小帽子。“你的人和他的东西都没了，虽然你拿不回来，但其他人也拿不到。”杰洛特干巴巴地道。“快说。”

迪科斯彻对着那摊东西直皱眉，但还是不情愿地开了口，“好吧。酒馆老板娘把诅咒的内容记了下来。她觉得某天他的朋友也许会来找他，然后可以卖几个钱。”他伸手从桌肚里取出一张脏兮兮的满是啤酒味的破纸；上面歪歪扭扭写着一行字， _你会永远是属于泥巴的生物，直到完成通往太阳的征途。_

杰洛特皱着眉头。“太阳的征途？看上去像太阳的旅程。通常就指一天之内吧。”

迪科斯彻耸了耸肩。“又不是我写的，猎魔人。”他把鱼缸推给杰洛特。“祝好运。”

杰洛特把青蛙缸夹在胳膊底下大步走出了浴场。“如果再和女术士乱搞的话我发誓会亲自把你那话儿切了。”他苦逼地说。

“呱呱，”丹德里恩回答。

杰洛特不得不做了个网兜放在他的马鞍边用来放青蛙缸，替换下了翼手龙脑袋的战利品。完全不如以前的怪物有效。他骑到下一个村子里去的时候，满村的小孩都跟着他跑，一边叽叽喳喳笑个不停一边试着去敲那个玻璃缸。“你战胜了好一个强大的对手啊，猎魔人，”一个坐在酒馆门口抽烟的老头子冲他喊道。

“每个人都觉得自己他妈搞笑极了，”杰洛特嘀咕着，愤怒地走了进去。他从老板那里买了个烂苹果和一片快烂掉的肉，把成群的小孩子赶走，继续上路。那天晚上他在篝火边将它们胡乱地切了切，把玻璃缸的网罩掀开扔进去。其中一片砸掉了青蛙脑袋上的那顶小帽子。“呱呱！”它大喊一声，随即蹦了出来。

“哦，我 _操_ ，”杰洛特说，朝它扑去。

一个时辰后，他浑身透湿地，严肃地把青蛙塞回他的缸里，罩上了盖子。之后他一屁股坐回之前的那根木头上，开始给那只他刚杀的，差点吃了丹德里恩的鹳拔毛。然后带着复仇的快感烤了它。鹳一点也不好吃，但是现在能让他发泄情绪的东西什么都好。

三天之后他赶到奥克森福特，一头闯进了学院图书馆。这地方还是大门紧锁，尽管那个混蛋拉德维德已经入土好几个月。杰洛特一点也不后悔帮了迪科斯彻和罗契一把，然而瑞达尼亚在那之后还是陷入了彻底混乱；还没人能重新掌握权势。他其实还蛮惊讶迪科斯彻尚未离开诺维格瑞开始行动，但或许他觉得现在作为瑞达尼亚的君主没什么好处可得。杰洛特并不反对他的看法。尼弗迦德军团在泰莫利亚过了个舒舒服服的冬，现在恩希尔又和罗契及他的反抗军达成了协议，他们肯定随时都能行动：如果恩希尔没在冬季回了趟尼弗迦德——大概是去打通些贵族并把希里是他的继承者这个主意洗进他们脑子里——的话，他们搞不好早就行动过半了。现在谁还打算领导瑞达尼亚，大概等同于准备好要在夏天到来之时用自己的脑袋装饰长矛吧。

杰洛特仍然希望能有人有时间来重开图书馆的：没有管理员的帮助，资料找起来难多了。他翻遍三十多部专讲符咒的书籍才找到一本里面提到了 _太阳的征途_ 。全大写的字母表示这是个独一无二的指代。

他长叹了一口气，走去宗教区翻了几本关于尼弗迦德宏日教的书籍，到第三本的时候终于找到了。 _太阳的征途是一项尼弗迦德宗教中著名而罕见的仪式，很可能是来自人祭盛行时代的遗存，而且没有多少变化，因为大多数进行这项征途的挑战者们——成功则为都城赢取太阳的赐福——会一命呜呼。因此只有那些已经身负死刑判决之人在很罕见的情形下才会尝试，为了赢回荣耀和对罪行的宽恕，以及如若幸存之后而获得的帝国奖赏。这征途只能在金色之年的春分大典里举行——_

“ _糟了，_ ”杰洛特说，他扔下书，冲出了门。上马立刻直奔南方而去。当马匹快要累倒时，他就在下一个村子停下，找遍所有的马，选一匹看上去最强壮的，买下，把马鞍换过来——“呱呱！”丹德里恩抗议道；杰洛特无视了他——继续一路狂奔。他连夜赶路。四十八个小时和另两匹马后，他停在了一个旅店门口——大概是泰莫利亚南部什么地方，他不太肯定——睡了三个小时，再换了马，又上路了。他在马上吃了东西，几把肉干和干果之类的，并且从水袋里浇了点水在青蛙上。

当他穿越了辛特拉的地界，他必须做出选择了；他不得不花费两天时间向东走到内维河，以便踏上那条向南从安格伦经陶森特到那扎尔的道路，再然后就是可以一帆风顺的帝国修建的畅通马路了。但那时他只剩六天的时间，却还有多半程要走。他经过的每个城镇也都挂上了为金色之年的春分节日准备的装饰，好像是在提醒他丹德里恩的日子已经不多了一样。青蛙可活不过七年，如果他错过这个——

杰洛特终于在春分之日的凌晨过后不久到达了尼弗迦德河谷。最后一匹马在离终点两英里处垮下了，不鞭打就没法继续前进，所以他将她留在路边，抓起郁郁寡欢的青蛙开跑。这在目前的情况下并没慢多少，因为城中道路挤满了朝拜者。他在拥挤的人群中终于推攘到了大神庙，坐落在俯瞰着整个都城的山上，在一整块雕刻着巨大的宏日图案的岩石之下。四周全是人，他挤进去的时候每个人都在死瞪着他，但他之前在马鞍上坐了十二天，最后三天里除了干果什么都没吃，两个星期才睡了不到十六小时，而且他马上就要去做一件会杀死大多数人的事情，所以他只是满身怨气地瞪了回去，众人回避了他的目光，没人说话。

神殿里，那个宗教圣典或者随便什么的已经在进行了。他从众人头顶望去，杰洛特甚至看见了神台上的恩希尔，穿着正式的黑金交间的整套盛典礼装站在礼台上，一个身着金色衣物的女祭司站在他旁边，希里随后，带着有点无聊的表情：至少这一切结束之后，他也许可以和她见个面。神殿外还有神职人员向未能进入得众人阐述典礼的进行状况，有些牧师端着盛有金色液体的盆子在人群中穿行：他们在里面沾湿手指然后在你的眉间点个圆。“好吧，够了，”杰洛特不耐烦地说，他离其中一个神父太近，没来得及把头扭开，也被他点了一下。他随手抓住了那人的胳膊。“等等，太阳征途，今年有挑战者吗？”

神父皱着眉头看着他。“没有，我的孩子，”他说，语气带着些责备，试图把手臂抽出来。

“棒极了，”杰洛特说，依然紧抓不放。“那是什么？”

结果那宏日图案其实是岩壁上刻着的八个仿佛发散光芒形状的壁龛，围绕着正中的一个金盘，每一个都盛满了只要触碰就会燃烧起来的魔法晶体。必须点燃八个才算结束征途。完成之后那个金盘也会烧起熊熊火焰。

他大概明白为什么没多少人能成功了：环绕着这东西的整个岩面全被矮人打理得光滑无比。就连爬上它们对于普通人而言都不是易事：金盘大概有五十英尺宽，就算那里的崎岖岩石并未被打磨，它们都被镀上了一层金。光束之间也有十英尺左右的距离。当你把它们都点燃之后，就没有扶手之地了。

幸运的是，看上去他们只打磨了最上面那根光束上大约四英尺的岩面。昆恩应该能屏蔽一下火焰，给他足够的时间爬到那里去。之后就是向上爬大概三百英尺，可以到达最近的一块岩边，这样就能从山的另一侧回到路上了。他咬了咬牙，看上去可以勉强实施。

“那好，”他猛地对神父说。“还有别的规则吗？点燃的顺序之类的？怎么开始？之后还要做什么？”

“没，”神父困惑地说。“但——”

杰洛特推开了他。他不知道自己还剩多长时间，但肯定没多久了：太阳已经高升。大多数观众都挤在神庙入口，试图看一眼皇帝和大祭司，所以当他来到山边，那里已经没有多少人了。他走到神庙的另一侧，把丹德里恩倒在一片阴凉处。“可别他妈的在我做这个的时候把自己弄死，”他对青蛙说。然后他爬上墙壁，到了屋顶，后退几步，一个冲刺，朝最底端那根光束跳去。

第一根光束被点燃的时候的时候人群欢腾起来——所幸的是，轻触那根光束的一端就好，火焰要花上一分钟左右的时间才能蔓延全长。他抓住了金盘的下端，在那火碰到他的脚跟前就跳到了左侧第二根上去。然后他越过金盘，直接由下至上点亮了右边的三根——在他下面已是一片尖叫的喧嚣海洋——然后又抓住金盘的顶端，双手交替着爬回。他荡过去点了一下左上最后那根的底部，打开昆恩，随即抓住最后一根光束的最下面，双手并用顺着它爬了上去，尽管整个东西在他身边燃烧，然后一脚踩在顶部，向上跳起。

他恰好来得及抓住上面那块狭窄的岩石突起。整个金盘的火焰突然喷薄而出，一瞬间感觉就像真的太阳那么炎热，他身下的空气如雷霆般怒吼，震得他上方的石头都开始一块块掉落。“ _糟糕_ ，”他喃喃自语。他伸手去抓另一块突起，然后再一块，几乎是只来得及用指尖而迅速地攀爬而上——正是那些老头子强加给他的练习，来世他一定要为此好好报答维瑟米尔——然后他终于到了岩面的那个立足点。他在那儿休息了一会，把双手在岩石上摩擦一阵弄干；他浑身大汗淋漓。然后又开始向上攀登。

他又花了十分钟才来到岩顶，转过另一边，滑下去回到了山路上。他终于踏上平路时，整个人随即瘫了下去，他把头靠在岩石上闭上了眼睛。他头痛欲裂，喉咙火烧火燎，双手鲜血淋漓，疼痛不已。他还扯掉了一根指甲。他要把丹德里恩 _活烤_ 了。远处有一阵轻微的混乱人声正朝他的方向而来。他呻吟一声站起，看见几个牧师正慌张地冲他跑来，他们的金色法袍沾满尘土，身后还跟着一大群卫兵和朝拜者。

#

他第一缕不祥的预感浮现的那一刻，是当他被迅速拖进神殿内室的时候——经过一群咆哮尖叫着的人海，每个人都想伸手越过牧师和卫兵组成的警戒线 _触摸_ 他——然后看见恩希尔一个人等在那里，脸上是愤怒至极的表情：杰洛特从未见过他如现在这般濒临失控。

“我在等着弄明白，”恩希尔怒吼道，“你究竟是个灾难性的蠢货，还是你突然 _得了失心疯。_ ”

杰洛特用手臂擦了一下额头。这个小房间里又热又呛：他们在神殿的最上面，头顶上那轮灼热的太阳依旧熊熊燃烧着。他的眼睛被汗水刺得发痛，最后一点儿肾上腺素也快消失殆尽了。他精疲力尽得要命，可以倒在地上就睡着。“有什么问题吗？”他疲惫地说。“我以为有人跑成功这个你会开心。这难道不会带来恩典什么的吗？”

“这 _确实_ 是恩典，”恩希尔说。“尼弗迦德传统中最神圣的一种。在整个帝国历史中只成功过七次。”

“好啊，”杰洛特说。“不用谢。”

“然而和你的成就与之相称的奖赏，”恩希尔说，牙关紧咬，“ _是同我女儿的婚姻_ 。”

“ _什么？_ ”杰洛特说，彻底惊恐起来。“ _死_ 也不可能！”但恩希尔凶狠的眼神令他不得不相信了他的话。他踉跄地退到墙边，滑坐在地，捂住了双眼。“哦， _操_ 。不。”

恩希尔鼻翼微张，深吸了一口气，明显在试图用尽全力控制自己。“你为何那么做？你从未想过在那之前 _征询_ 我的意见吗？”

“我不——我几乎没时间了，”杰洛特茫然且无助地说。“这是丹德里恩的唯一机会。”

“继续解释，”杰洛特一五一十地告诉他的时候，恩希尔的嘴唇紧抿。“我明白了，”他终于再次开口。他已经恢复了控制，将爆发的怒火埋回了千层冰川之下。“一个灾难级别的蠢货，为了帮助另一个同样的家伙。”

“我无话可说，”杰洛特说，脑袋垂在双膝之间。“恩希尔，我要是就这么逃走呢？”

“ _逃？_ ”恩希尔说。“这个神庙正被一万最狂热的宏日教教徒包围着——到现在，差不多该 _两万_ 了，既然整个城市的人都看见了那轮太阳，整个尼弗迦德应该都想到这儿来观看接下来的典礼吧。”

“等等，”杰洛特说，抬起头盯着他，“这个婚礼 _现在_ 就要进行吗？”

“太阳帝国的婚礼，”恩希尔说，声音冰冷如铁，“是金色年间春分之日大祭的一部分。通常是象征性地由皇帝和女祭司长一同举行的。然而这种情况下，则不能再是 _象征_ 了。现在必须举行婚礼，并且必须 _立刻圆房_ 。 _公开_ 圆房。”

杰洛特依然头昏脑涨着，门却突然被打开了。女祭司闯了进来，看上去脸色惨白恐惧万分，但依然态度坚定；她颤抖着说道，“陛下，我非常抱歉，但是我们在春分之日结束前 _必须_ 继续祭典，我们不敢再等了。”她犹豫了一会，上下打量着杰洛特，突然大胆地对恩希尔说，“我可以给公主服用一剂雄狮之息药水，请求宏日将她的意识置于火焰之中。她不会记得任何的——”

杰洛特站了起来。“除非 _我死了_ ，”他说，她被他的话吓了一跳，就像她以为 _他会_ 赞成这个意见似的。操。 _当然_ 她会这么觉得：她以为他就是为了 _这个机会_ 来挑战的混蛋，而恩希尔则是正在努力保护希里不受一个恰巧跳够了几个环就想侵犯皇帝女儿的陌生人强奸。“你得找出什么别的解决办法，因为我宁愿先抹了自己的脖子。”

她看上去也并不开心把希里交给他，他以为在得知他并不愿坚持的时候她应该高兴才对，然而她却满脸恐惧地盯着他。“她就像我的女儿那样！”杰洛特发疯地喊道，然后转向恩希尔。“恩希尔——意外律呢。尼弗迦德律法里也该有这项，不是吗？这意味着希里在这儿也是我的女儿，不光是你的。这绝不可能符合你们该死的习俗。”

“意外律？”女祭司长问，盯着他俩，夹杂着困惑和恐惧。“意外律和这个有什么关系？”

“他是个猎魔人，”恩希尔说。“很久以前，他曾经救过我一命，而我当时除了这个无以回报；希里雅根据意外律是他的女儿，是我还不知道的孩子。亚瑟莉娜，一定有什么其他的途径，来代替——”

但她已经跌跌撞撞地一手扶住了墙；面无血色。“他 _触摸了太阳表面！_ ”她说，声音颤抖。“他 _必须_ 代表仪式中的太阳。不能是其他人。但——太阳与帝国的结合 _必须_ 开花结果。这结合必须有个孩子，他/她则会受到太阳的恩典。但猎魔人是 _不育_ 的。尽管他 _愿意_ 进行，这样的结合也不会成功。仪式会被 _污染_ 。”

杰洛特才不管什么鬼宗教仪式会带来厄运之类的说法。“那你就得想个别的办法了，”他直接地说。“既然怎样都不会有区别——”

“会发生什么？”恩希尔质问道，完全无视了他，走到即将瘫倒的祭司面前。“亚瑟莉娜——”

她跌倒在地，双眼无神地直勾勾盯着前方，甚至没有抬头看他一眼，她的脸被极端的恐惧笼罩而变了形。“太阳的恩典使病人康复，盲人重见光明，”她说，声音几不可闻，恍恍惚惚。“让作物数十倍增收，净化水源。它将怪物驱逐出世界，促进帝国繁荣昌盛。然而如果一旦被 _污染_ ，如果仪式未能完整进行——整个尼弗迦德则会被那原本福祉相同程度的恐怖所笼罩。病者 _死亡_ ，健康人疾病缠身；怪物肆虐——饥荒到来，井水如毒，宏日照耀的地方则——”

杰洛特可以发誓恩希尔本人毫无信仰可言，他才不会介意任何人或神的赞许，但他现在看上去对女祭司长的预言成真的可能性深信不疑。他的脸刷地变得惨白。“一定还有别的什么办法！”他对她大吼。“如果那些死于仪式的人没有亲属，或者他们的亲属早已过了生儿育女的——”

“等等！”女祭司说，举起一只手，双眼大睁瞪着前方。“等一下。”她突然抬头看着恩希尔，猛然放松了下来。“无嗣之姻。”

恩希尔原本站在她身前，双拳紧握绝望万分；这下他只是直钩钩地瞪着她了。杰洛特警惕地说，“那是什么？”

“根据太阳律法，那些无法拥有子嗣者可以同一个已有孩子的人成婚，”女祭司说。“当他们在宏日圣光中结合时，那个孩子将成为他们共有的孩子——”

“好极了，”杰洛特说，几乎因大松了一口气而瘫倒。“ _好的_ ，随便什么人都好。”

“不是随便什么人，你这个笨蛋，”恩希尔说。“是 _我。_ ”

#

杰洛特这辈子经历过许多相当诡异的事，但是和恩希尔-恩瑞斯在疯狂尖叫的五万观众面前结婚绝对可以排得上前几位，还不用算上他得在祭坛上被操的那部分。当他们终于定下计划，从神殿私室出来的时候，春分点之后的那个时辰只剩十一分钟了，所以至少他们根本没时间去思考自己正他妈的在做什么：他们几乎是冲进了圣器室，由几个急的快发疯的神父字面意义上的把杰洛特从盔甲和衣服里割了出来，然后把一件金色的典礼长袍套在他身上，同时有人正在给恩希尔全身涂上什么庆典用油——杰洛特此时只能祈祷他们也照顾到了那个相当重要的区域——然后他们又冲了出去，欢呼声如惊涛骇浪般 _迎面扑来_ ：杰洛特曾经被布鲁克萨的尖叫和沙尔玛的怒吼当面击中，那程度与这个完全不能相比。

然而这次的声响并非是为要他的命而来，而是 _支持_ 似的在他身边，当他们许下誓言的时候每个人都开心激昂地尖叫，跳跃，舞蹈，这兴奋简直会 _传染_ ：当他在祭坛上躺下，那种全然激动的震颤顺着温暖的石面传遍他的全身，然后在恩希尔把他的长袍推上去，用手抚上他的大腿的时候，他的脊背突然窜上一阵期冀的颤抖，随之化为愉悦快感。杰洛特痴迷而困惑地紧盯着在他头顶熊熊燃烧的太阳，就这么 _硬了起来_ 。

之前的脱水和肾上腺素的某种糅合让他几近神志不清，性欲又赶此时掺了一道。神父们开始击鼓，众人则合着鼓点一起跺起脚来，那些震动在他体内回响，这时恩希尔抬起了他的腰，推进他的身体里，哦 _操_ ，杰洛特闭上双眼抓紧了祭坛四周那些腾空的金色火焰装饰，开始迎合每一轮的撞击。他一点也不再怀疑这祭典的力量了；汹涌的魔法洪流环绕着，填满着他的身体：咆哮的太阳急切地接纳了恩希尔，接纳着朝拜者们，都城和整个帝国——他们几个世纪以来那满是虔诚热爱的崇拜此时此刻在一片几乎失控的炽热烈焰中被尽数馈赠回了他们。

杰洛特突然 _渴望_ 和他们在一起，渴望给予他们所向往的东西。当他高潮时，人群振聋发聩地爆发出一阵歇斯底里的狂热欢呼，几乎又将他送上顶峰，而他任凭自己被卷入其中， _再次_ 高潮了一次，声浪则变得更加巨大，疯狂且急迫，鼓点声越来越快，直到恩希尔，带着混乱的喘息，终于抽了出来射了他全身，这时整个 _人群_ 也同他们一起达到了顶点，素不相识的人互相亲吻，他们身体紧贴，因高潮而欢愉。杰洛特粗哑地呻吟一声，抓住恩希尔的手让它包裹住自己的阴茎，最后迫切地挺腰抽插一次，加入到他们的最终释放之中，随后他无力地软了下来，大喘着气一团糟地瘫倒在那里。

#

直到半夜，那太阳还在继续燃烧着。杰洛特朦朦胧胧感觉有人在仪式之后把他抬了起来。如果有必要的话他也许会做点什么，不过当时并没有理由动弹。他们把他身上那件皱巴巴的满是污迹的长袍脱了去，然后把他洗干净后，塞进马车里送到了什么地方，然后又有更多的人将他抬上楼梯，把他放在一张床上，他毫无反对之意。他们把一个枕头塞到他脑袋底下的时候他就滑入了更深的沉睡。

但过了大概十二小时之后，他被饿醒了；他伸了个懒腰坐起来。正值半夜，但通过他面前露台的门他能看见远处山边那轮太阳依然熊熊燃烧着的火光，在黑夜里无比明亮。不远处传来歌声，他下了床轻手轻脚地走上露台。在应该是宫殿的围墙另一侧的一个巨大广场上，满是面朝太阳载歌载舞的人群。

这露台顺着弧形的建筑外墙延伸向另一个有灯光的房间。杰洛特琢磨着那里一定 _有人_ ，而且也许那人可以告诉他在哪能找到吃的，他顺着露台走过去，在门口停了下来：恩希尔坐在书桌前，身着一件晨袍，埋头疾书。他顿了顿，过了一会抬起了头，盯着杰洛特。

“呃，”杰洛特尴尬地说。

“你身体恢复了吗？”恩希尔突然地说，把注意力转回文件上。

“差不多了，”杰洛特回答。“我猜你如果想吃点夜宵的话，不用亲自下楼去厨房吧。”

恩希尔伸手碰了一下书桌上的一块石头，一个仆人瞬间出现在房间里——毫不夸张；她从一面墙后面进了屋然后鞠了个躬。恩希尔朝着杰洛特挥了下手，“送些吃的来，”他对那女人说，后者又鞠了个躬穿墙而出了，十五分钟后一个大餐车推了进来——至少这次是从门进来的——房间里一张矮桌上立刻摆满了二十道盘子。总管将另一块魔法石不着痕迹地留在桌上后说，“您准备用下一道菜的时候请知会我们，殿下，”直到她麻利地带着餐车离开之后，杰洛特才意识到她是在跟 _他_ 说话。

“ _殿下？_ ”他满心恐惧地对恩希尔说。

“我们结婚了。你目前的头衔是皇室御配，”恩希尔头也没抬地回答。

“要多久？”杰洛特问，突然有了一丝希望。那听起来好像——

“直到加冕为止。”

哦，老天在上。“ _那之后_ 我又是什么？皇后吗？”

“此时此刻大概有十余个资深立法官员在紧急讨论这个问题。你给了他们一个相当复杂的崭新形式。”

“好极了，”杰洛特听天由命地说，然后走去桌前坐下开吃。他迫切地需要大补一下。至少食物相当美味。他之前也和弗泰斯特一同用过几次餐，还在不同的贵族家里吃过几顿，但是和 _这个_ 相距甚远。面前基本都是冷盘——就上菜的速度来说一点也不奇怪——但种类简直丰盛无比：白兰地葡萄甜酒胶冻肉酱；只煎了单边的半热半冷的薄鱼片；浸在腌泡菜里的龙虾肉；浓奶油酱配鱼子和圆薄麦煎饼；一小碟蔬菜沙拉上面点缀着辛香料，特别合适配着小块油炸的他根本认不出来那是什么玩意的东西一起吃——“这是啥？”

“豆腐，”恩希尔说，他扫了一眼，然后目光胶在他身上很久。

杰洛特有点怀疑地回了他一眼，又低头看看被扫荡后的盘子。“怎么，我刚刚又打破了什么宫廷规矩吗？我以为我可以吃这些东西啊。”

“这些是送来让你按口味任选的，其余的剩在那里便好，”恩希尔说。“还会有第二道热盘。你还想吃吗？”

“当然，”杰洛特说。“我一路上几乎没吃什么东西。”

“显而易见，”恩希尔微微地皱着眉头说。他于是在椅子上坐好，观看了杰洛特吃下一道菜的情景，好像那是一出专门表演给他看的节目一般。杰洛特毫不介意地又吃掉了三只鹌鹑——无上 _美味_ ，蜂蜜红酒加小豆蔻一起烤出的薄脆外皮——再加上一整碗只浇了黄油的面条，鬼知道他们怎么把 _面条加黄油_ 做得那么好吃；一大盘烤蔬菜；整块牛排，满溢着深红酱汁，外面撒了一层黑椒；盐壳包裹的鱼片，当他掰开的时候散发出一阵香料蒸腾的热气——

“您准备好用餐后甜点了吗，殿下？”当仆人们进来收走盘子的时候其中一人问。

“我没意见，”杰洛特说，然后带着重燃的热情奔赴 _下一场_ 美妙的战斗。一切结束后他竟然觉得饱了，随之而来的是重新席卷全身的困倦感。他碰了碰那块石头，告诉仆人们他已经吃完，把头靠在沙发上，小闭了一下眼睛，当他第二天早上睁眼的时候，发现自己四仰八叉地躺在沙发里，恩希尔则站在露台，微微蹙额注视着仍在燃烧的太阳。

杰洛特坐了起来将睡意从眼睛里揉去，感觉比之前舒服了一千倍。好吧，虽然他现在是尼弗迦德的皇后了，但是考虑到整个福祉的问题，恩希尔大概不太可能会砍他的头或者把他扔进地牢，除此之外，估计他找到脱逃的时机也是迟早的事情。事实上，几个星期以后恩希尔大概会很高兴帮助杰洛特借个装死的机会彻底消失的。

他看了一眼恩希尔，正准备开口发问，但就在流金的朝阳中他突然注意到恩希尔的下巴上新露了点胡茬的阴影，就在可以轻易吻上的位置，他的头发别在耳后，露出脖子的线条，他背着双手，修长的手指松松地握着另一手的腕子，他红色暗纹的丝质睡袍下的宽阔肩膀，光着双脚——无数点杰洛特之前从未在任何一个男人身上注意到的性感细节，就像突然被注入了一整剂崭新的欲望那样。他不得不全力克制住自己不要过去向恩希尔要求 _更多_ 的东西：他想闻他的气息，还有味道——他 _记起_ 当恩希尔亲吻他的时候，还有他皮肤上的那些味道，他又记起当他还在自己 _身体里_ ——

恩希尔在他正内心挣扎之时转过身来，然后将一切尽收眼底。而杰洛特身上除了一件昨天不知是谁给他套上的近乎透明的宽松薄麻睡衣之外什么都没穿。但当杰洛特紧咬牙关抬头看向他的时候，恩希尔却并没有礼貌地转开目光假装什么没看到，他继续盯着杰洛特支起的帐篷仿佛在思考应该拿它怎么办，于是杰洛特终于忍不住了；他开口说道，装得毫不在意且才没有 _饥渴_ 得要命，“话说，如果你 _还想_ 再来一次——”

恩希尔脸上带着说不出是什么的表情站在那儿顿了一会，然后竟然说，“来吧，”随后他带着杰洛特穿过一扇门，进入一间更正面对着那轮燃烧太阳的房间，整个房间除了一张巨型大床以外空无一物。那床简直跟一艘普通帆船差不多大小，纯金铸成，四周以旭日装饰，带着好几码长直冲天花板的金色火焰。哪怕杰洛特还剩一丁点儿理智没被欲火吞噬的话，他一定会暂停一下先笑够再说：为了爬上那床他们还得扯出一块 _踏板_ 。

但当他们终于置身其上， _喔_ ：他是不知道那床垫是什么做的，但闻起来美妙极了，简直就像闻到了阳光，床单则是金色的绸缎。杰洛特估计在上面滚两圈就够他自己冲顶了。他抓住床尾的太阳圆弧，趴跪在那里，当恩希尔平稳地挺送腰部，将他的阴茎插进去的时候他还能感到晴朗的春日微风迎面拂来，他随后将杰洛特直接按在妙不可言的绸缎上，随着抽插的动作让他在上面来回摩擦。杰洛特迷醉地呻吟着，迅速连射了三次——谢天谢地那床 _大_ 得可怕，他们可以随便另找块地儿滚上去继续做——直到恩希尔的呼吸终于也变得有点不太规律，杰洛特哑着嗓子说，“等等，再拔出来一下，”然后他翻过身用手抓住两人的阴茎，坚决地撸了几下——他知道自己拇指上的剑茧擦过阴茎顶端的感觉是多么棒，恩希尔竟呻吟出声，直接在他手中射了出来。感到他阴茎搏动之后的杰洛特于是又高潮了一通。

恩希尔仰面躺倒在他的身边，胸口剧烈起伏。杰洛特闭上眼睛，沐浴在奢华的高潮余韵中，深吸着他们俩人制造的气味——他以前总觉得男人们应该有点臭，但现在他觉得自己的观点可以相当开放。之前的仪式更类似什么超自然的经历，不太像是 _做爱_ ，但 _这个_ 是；这几乎包括了他喜欢的有关做爱的所有方面，且被提升到了某种白热化的境界：床上的织物，暖洋洋的空气，花园里的味道——该死的，还有之前那餐美食，无梦之眠，就在艰苦卓绝的两周之后——

“我太小看你了，”恩希尔突然说。杰洛特睁开眼睛看过去，恩希尔也躺平在床上盯着天花板，但是他脸上没有丝毫梦幻或者放松的神色；而是带着一种严肃专注的表情。“你什么时候启程前往尼弗迦德的？”

“十二天前，在奥克森福特，”杰洛特说，然后呻吟一声。“哦，糟糕， _丹德里恩_ ，他肯定发现自己突然光着出现在神殿附近而不知发生了什么。他大概都被扔进什么监狱里去了。”

恩希尔无视了丹德里恩的命运。“你从奥克森福特骑到尼弗迦德才用了十二天？那超过一千英里啊。”

“我之前也说了。没时间吃饭。也没时间睡觉，”杰洛特说。“尽可能频繁地换马，一直在赶路。”

“是的，”恩希尔说。“然后掐着点赶到，来不及请求许可——你是如何得知这个诅咒的讯息，又恰巧只剩了刚够解咒的时间？看上去不太像是个巧合，如果你知道得早点或者太晚的话——”

杰洛特翻了起来撑在手臂上盯着恩希尔直看。“迪科斯彻，”他说。“他妈的 _迪科斯彻_ 。他给我下了套—— _故意_ 的？为什么他会——”他突然止住话头：明白了一切。

“是的，”恩希尔说。“我原计划今天回北方。我的军队三周之后本该跨过庞塔尔河。瑞达尼亚的灭亡不可挽回——除非，当然了，假如一个强大的诅咒降临整个尼弗迦德。我想他在了解这个祭典之后，意识到如果你拒绝此事或你的不育情况会让整个典礼被诅咒——然而却不够了解这宗教背后一些更模糊的条款。”

“然后呢，他给丹德里恩下了——哦， _不_ ，那操他妈的混蛋，那就是 _只青蛙_ ，”杰洛特呛了出来，愤怒得无法呼吸。“恩希尔，当你进军北方的时候，最好带上我，因为我要把 _迪科斯彻倒吊在他的蛋上。_ ”

“尽管我本人没有让你失望的意思，但我们俩近期谁也别想离开这个城市了。”恩希尔翻身而起，推出床边踏板，从床上攀爬下去。

“如果你晚上要去厕所该怎么办？”杰洛特嘀咕着，也跟着他爬下：根本不可能有任何较为优雅的方式。“你还没刺伤自己真令人惊讶。”

“我不在这睡，”恩希尔说。“这是皇室婚床。是向太阳祝圣的祭坛。”他朝窗外那个燃烧的象征挥了挥手。

杰洛特带着愈发沉重的心态瞟了一眼太阳。好吧。他在祭坛上被操还没得完了。“这东西究竟确定会烧多久？”

“太阳有可能会一直燃烧到秋分之日，”恩希尔说。

“ _六个月？_ ”

“我建议你好好想想因为让自己被人利用而可能造就的其他更为不妙的后果，”恩希尔意有所指地说，“然后尽量在现在这个情况下寻求些安慰吧。”

#

那天早上晚些时候希里来看望了他。他明白有人早就跟她讲了这个故事，但一开始他以为她还没有太搞清楚事情的来龙去脉，因为她的脸上一直挂着某种奇怪的表情，在他们开始交谈的时候也似乎在尽力压抑着什么。直到她试图开口聊起几句莫名其妙的 _闲谈_ ——“嗯，你最近怎样？”——同时还带着某种微弱的颤音的时候，他终于烦躁地说，“该死的，希里，你 _觉得_ 我最近怎样？”然后她就终于忍不住爆发出一阵大笑。

她笑得不得不躺到了地上。“你 _结婚了_ ，”她终于尖着嗓子说，“ _跟我父亲_ 。”

杰洛特怒瞪着她。

“如果我跟叶奈法和特丽丝说的话，她们一定会笑到 _哭_ ，”希里说。

“你真的可以表现得更严肃点的，”他酸溜溜地说，“你知道如果有人完成了这个仪式的话他们会对你做什么鬼事吗？”

“当然，”她回答，依然躺在地上纹丝不动。“我有个神父顾问，他用各种教义折磨我好几个月了。 _你_ 以为我会顺他们的意吗？我早就查遍文献制定了以防万一的计划：我准备开一个传送门去异世界。在太阳律法之下，就跟恩希尔不再有女儿一样。还有好几个高级贵族女子有恩瑞斯的血统，如果可以被任命为他的继承人她们宁愿把自己的脸撕下来。事实上，让我想想，还有几个已经有孩子了。你本可以跟她们之中某个结婚的。”

杰洛特死死地瞪着她。

“但这个结果要有趣得 _多了_ ，”她继续说，终于从地上爬了起来，掸去身上灰尘。双手抱胸，使劲盯着他。“何况你们之前还用为了保护我的敏感神经为借口把我关进一个房间里，所以这都是你们活该 _应得_ 的。”

“ _该死_ ，”杰洛特说。

当杰洛特向他分享了希里的想法之后，恩希尔双唇紧抿，但稍作思考他就不以为然地回答，“完全不可行。我一点也没有任命卡丽娜富林或洛伦希娅阿尔登作为我的继承人的打算，更不愿意让宏日的福祉降临在他们愚蠢又粗鲁的儿子们身上。而如今希里雅已在宏日的光芒下成为我们共同的女儿，到她统治之时则会带来更大的福音，确保帝国的繁荣辉煌。”

“好极了，”杰洛特说，还带着一点苦逼，但他的确无法反对任何能令希里的统治一帆风顺的计划，私下里他也更不介意现在希里已经是他官方的女儿了；当然，官方说法显然并没多大意义，但——他喜欢听到那些官员助手对他说 _您的女儿想跟您说句话_ 的时候，仿佛整个世界终于反应过来站在了他的一边。就算后面总还要加上 _殿下_ 这个词也值得了。当然还有每天和恩希尔做爱这件事。

好吧，在这方面杰洛特也的确没有什么好抱怨的。

他们养成了起床第一件事就先搞定这个的习惯：他醒后从自己床上起来，然后去走廊尽头那间荒诞可笑的宏日卧室里找恩希尔，再然后他趴在那美妙绝伦的床单上，让恩希尔直插到底——每天都这样，连做一个星期之后这过程就变得特别顺滑自然——接下来他有条不紊地用半个小时把他操得高潮迭起。杰洛特自己根本都不用 _做_ 什么。他只需要像个贪图奢靡逸乐的锡巴里斯人那样趴在那里就好，他只需要闭上眼睛将全副注意力集中在恩希尔插进他身体里的阴茎和他在底部敏感点的撞击，只需要懒洋洋地摆动腰部就能感受到床单在他皮肤上的摩擦，还有花园里飘来甜美的气味，和按在他头顶上方两人交握的手指，让餍足的感受 _融进_ 全然美妙的官能之中，全世界的烦恼烟消云散。之后他们起床沐浴，有人还会给他送来 _培根_ 。外加另外十二种花式早餐。

“哦 _日_ ，超棒，”他熏熏然地说，这天恩希尔又找到了完美的节奏，犹如那次山上的鼓点，然后就这么一路继续下去。“操， _就这里_ 。 _啊_ 。”

“很高兴让你满足，”恩希尔事后说，大口喘气。“加冕仪式定在明天。”

杰洛特微弱地呻吟了声，脑袋仍旧埋在手臂里，声音有点压抑。不过说真的，他自己还没来得及向恩希尔提起那个默默消失的计划。他总得有一天回去猎魔之路，自然，但——这的确可以算得上是个不错的假期。无论怎么说，在太阳熄灭之前他不可能离开，而直到现在它还在快活地燃烧着。恩希尔甚至任命了莫尔凡将军在他缺席的情况下带领大军出征北方。“那正式头衔会是什么？”他自暴自弃地问。

“配皇，”恩希尔回答。“有点拗口，但至少意思明确。我还得在公众面前再上你一次。”

“好吧，”杰洛特说，强捱下一阵颤栗，假装他并没有又硬了起来。那的确—— _是个特殊的经历_ 。

恩希尔像只突然闻到受伤母鹿的黑豹那样凝固了动作。“没错，”他缓慢地，若有所思地说。“转过来。”

“什么？”

“转过身来，”恩希尔说。“我想再要你一次。和前次在祭坛上要你那样，和明天我将在全城面前要你那样，你的双腿为我张开，将你的身体完全交给——”

“ _操_ ，”杰洛特说，然后翻身躺好， _交出了全部的控制_ ，他任由恩希尔把他操到接近 _极限_ ，喘得上气不接下气，而恩希尔这次坚持了 _特别之久_ ，当他终于结束时，他又射在了杰洛特身上，浑身湿透地撑在他的上方，然后粗哑地喘息着说，“我明天会射在你里面。”就如一句承诺。

杰洛特头昏脑涨地蹒跚回了自己的卧室，浸入已经为他准备好的浴盆，他盯着天花板，脑子里满满充斥着介于恐慌万分和绝望兴奋之间的情绪。他想要恩希尔-恩瑞斯在一百万人的注视下 _射在他身体里面_ 。他 _完蛋了_ 。不，比那更糟，他 _嫁人了_ 。

#

那典礼简直和他梦想中的一样糟糕透顶。

#

希里第二天早晨很早就来了。她的表情又有些奇妙。“杰洛特，我才知道——为什么你 _还在_ 跟我父亲滚床单？”

“呃，”杰洛特说。

“我能明白为什么 _他_ 还在跟 _你_ 滚，”杰洛特眨了眨眼，“但我搞不懂为什么 _你_ 会管在太阳继续燃烧的情况下尼弗迦德军队就不可能吃败仗的事情。”

“哦，那狗娘养的，”杰洛特失口说道，“太阳之所以还在继续燃烧是因为——”

“只要你们每天在白天做一次仪式性爱即可，”希里说。

当杰洛特气势汹汹地在他们每日见面的时刻来到那卧室向恩希尔对峙的时候，他甚至都不屑 _否认_ 。“你想终止这个吗？”他简简单单地说，示意了一下两人之间的那张床。

杰洛特抱起双臂。“或许 _跳过一天_ 吧。”

“恩，”恩希尔说。“也许当必要性解除之后，我们可以多跳过几天。我的事务相当繁杂。”

“你是个超级混蛋，”杰洛特激动地说。

“也许当你知道它的益处不光局限于军队的话会好受点。整个帝国都会更加繁荣的。”

“那为什么会让我 _好受_ 点？”

“因为我已经派出一千精兵去捉拿西吉斯蒙德-迪科斯彻，将他带上镣铐归案。”恩希尔说。

杰洛特怒皱眉，“好吧，”他不甘心地说，尽管他 _知道_ 恩希尔只是给了他一丁点儿挽尊的余地而已。

随后却变得更糟了，因为战争胜利显然让恩希尔 _性致大发_ 。他双眼闪亮，然后说，“上床来，”杰洛特顿时感到口干舌燥，当他们躺下之后，恩希尔说，声音轻柔而残忍，“我想先要你的嘴。”

“哦， _该死_ ，”杰洛特无法控制地说，然后趴上了他的身，因为， _操_ ，他 _超喜欢_ 口交的。他之前倒是从未想过吸其他人的阴茎，但是， _操_ ，恩希尔用一只手抓住他的头发，另一只紧抓着身下床单，那巨大的床也 _棒极了_ ，他的 _味道_ ，他的阴茎贴在他舌上涨大变硬的触感——恩希尔还在对他 _低语_ ，用他那充满情欲的深邃喉音告诉他该什么时候用力，该什么时候用上舌头，告诉他自己将如何射在他 _口中_ ，然后杰洛特还要再把他吸得硬起来让他好再 _操他一遍_ ，杰洛特在喉咙深处发出呻吟。他自己总是一次又一次地跟女术士上床的 _原因_ 是：她们从来不会让他闻到 _恐惧_ 的气息，她们不会害怕一个猎魔人的力量和粗暴。好吧，但那也就总是伴随着可笑的专横和控制一切的需求，但他可以 _接受_ 那些，他整个童年时光都花在了学会完成那个他想全力讨好的残忍教官每个不可思议的困难任务上。

一切结束后，恩希尔，躺在他身边，用一种近乎惊喜的口吻说，“你 _美妙绝顶_ ，”杰洛特则郁闷且满是纠结地回答，“可别这么 _说_ ，”恩希尔转过身来，拉下了他的头， _吻_ 了他。

次日，那该死的混蛋让杰洛特操了 _他_ 。

这天下午，杰洛特向一个仆人要来了日历，记下直到秋分之日的天数。还有不少。他正严肃地看着它的时候恩希尔进了他的寝宫，告诉佣人们给他们准备 _两人一起_ 的午餐，而那显然是他想趁用餐的功夫边在沙发上亲热的另一种说法。然后他看见桌上的日历，轻声笑了起来。“你担心我之后会厌倦你吗？”

“希望总是有的？”杰洛特悲痛欲绝地说，然后他放弃了，把恩希尔推倒在沙发上，直亲到他没办法再露出饶有兴致的笑容，他们用第二道主食之前花了一整个小时。

“你记得我们 _结了婚_ 吧，”恩希尔之后评论道，继续往伤口撒盐。那时他们又在杰洛特的床上了——他那张平凡的，未受圣恩的床。恩希尔正温柔地用手顺着杰洛特的头发。

“ _拜托_ ，”杰洛特说。“我不可能下半辈子都做你该死的配偶吧。”他说这话的时候心里怕极了，他大概 _真会的_ 。他感觉既绝望又非常非常地快乐。日子一天天过去，只会越来越难离开。猎魔生涯里面那些令人烦躁，痛苦和粗糙的部分被皇室的奢华生活一扫而光，他下半辈子里，每天恩希尔都会把他操到头晕目眩，甚至可能会 _爱_ 他。杰洛特开始愈发产生某种不详的预感，恩希尔就像那种带着五英寸之厚外壳的巨大千足虫一般，无论你怎么揍都毫发无伤，但一旦摸到了它柔软的肚皮，噗地一下，外壳就瞬间消失。

他也很清楚 _自己_ ：如果被爱的话定会爱上对方，他对此无法抗拒。他只依稀记得的那双柔软的手将他轻轻推进站在凯尔莫罕大门前的猎魔人臂弯中，旋即消失的时候，他心里便绽开了一个黑洞。该死的，他像个疯子一般狂奔一千英里，又把自己扔进一个绝命挑战的缘故，都是为了一个该死又讨厌的一刻不停地写关于他的 _歌谣_ ，多数时候让他都想掐死的混账诗人——好吧，更确切地说，是为了一只 _他妈的青蛙_ 。

神庙里的人甚至 _找着了_ 那讨厌的小东西，它依然戴着那顶紫帽子呆在那儿。现在它则安坐在杰洛特卧室一角的一个玻璃饲养箱里，吃热带水果上养出来的蚊蝇。显然不是在那里养出来的；皇室佣人绝不允许配皇的卧室里有 _苍蝇_ 。他们在厨房养殖，每日两次，将它们装在小网兜里送来见造物主。

“这都是你的错，”杰洛特边自己喂它，边愁眉苦脸地念叨着。恩希尔终于给了他五分钟的休息时间，去做那些不那么重要的皇帝工作而不是用无法抗拒的美妙性爱来继续折磨可怜的猎魔人了。

“呱呱，”不是丹德里恩的青蛙心满意足地说，又吞了一只肥苍蝇。它肯定又长大了一圈，看上去紫得发亮了。

杰洛特叹了口气。对着青蛙皱眉。“等一下。 _真_ 的那个你究竟在哪？”

#

“我很荣幸为您效劳，陛下，”伍雷格大师说，深鞠了一躬。显然恩希尔在皇宫的一角藏了整批法师，什么时候他想要扭转乾坤了，就去叫他们来服务。

“行吧，太好了，”杰洛特说，“你能帮我找个人吗？”

伍雷格露出了一点疑惑的表情。他摆了几个占卜阵，毫无结果，然后无助地耸了耸肩。“请原谅我，陛下，但在没有随身物品的情况下非常难以确定那个人的位置——比如说，一绺头发就可以，或者一件穿了一段时间的衣物——”

杰洛特皱着眉头。有丹德里恩头发的女孩子很多，但是她们应该差不多都把它们烧了。“一件 _看上去_ 类似的衣物能有用吗？”

他给表情更加疑惑的伍雷格拿来了那个紫色的小帽子——被拿走它的青蛙看上去非常生气——然后仔细地观察他检查那顶帽子。“嗯，有意思，”伍雷格小声说，“陛下，这件物品上面似乎有一个魔咒。”

“什么？”杰洛特说。他把它捡起来，闻了闻，瞪着它： _那_ 便是臭氧味儿的来源。

“请稍等，”伍雷格转身回了他的工作间，花了一个小时翻翻找找而不是稍等而已，挑出各种工具材料，将他们排在地上用粉笔画出的一个特别繁琐的图案之中，它有十三条长短不等的边，每一条在画之前都被他量过三遍，画完之后又复查两次。杰洛特差点没按捺住抖腿的冲动。

终于伍雷格把帽子放在了图案的中央，站了起来，几乎漫不经心地说，“ _秘密自显_ ，”一条火光顺着每条线传到中间的帽子，把它顶得离了地，突然砰的一声变回原状，掉回地上，一顶皱皱的天鹅绒宽檐帽，杰洛特盯着它。

“那 _就是_ 丹德里恩的帽子，”他说，然后吼了出来，“哦，他在迪科斯彻那头猪 _手里_ 。伍雷格，你能用 _这个_ 追踪到他的位置吗？”

这次他已经知道可能要等些时候，所以他上了楼，趁着伍雷格工作的当儿穿上盔甲和配剑。然后他依然又坐在工作间里等了一整个小时，杰洛特此时发现当不再需要天天穿之后，盔甲则 _不怎么_ 舒服了，而相比之下一件剪裁得体的丝质修身上衣却可以相当舒适，如果是由皇家裁缝量体定做的话，更别提他最近大部分时间都要么一丝不挂要么只是套了一件睡衣而已——最终伍雷格却只能告诉他丹德里恩在—— _布拉维坎_ 的某处。杰洛特重重呻吟一声。“当然了，”他说。“地址能更确切一些吗？”

“我恐怕无能为力，陛下，”伍雷格说。“我几乎无法用魔法看清他，好像他被藏在某种屏障里。”

杰洛特磨了磨牙齿。那是自然。他从地上捡起那顶帽子皱了皱眉，朝里面看了一眼。帽檐内侧塞了一张折好的纸条。他还没打开之前就有不祥的预感。 _如果你看到这里，我猜你他妈肯定恨死我了，所以我给自己备好了保险，迪科斯彻写道。如果想要你的诗人，独自来布拉维坎的金枪鱼酒馆，在吧台问猪脸西吉。哦，如果你在五月一号之后才到的话；他妈别费劲了；我会觉得你不会再来了，而我只能忍受他猫叫春的声音那么久。_

“ _婊子_ 养的，”杰洛特说。加冕典礼是在五月一日：他已经迟了两天。“现在就给我开个传送门。”

“去布拉维坎？”伍雷格直盯着他。“但那是在敌人后方。”

“我没问题的，”杰洛特说。“就现在！”

伍雷格战战兢兢地给他开了传送门，杰洛特咬紧牙关一头栽了进去。他昏昏沉沉地在一个牧场中间翻身站起，看见六只受惊的奶牛盯着他看。然后他看了看他的手肘，刚滚过了——“天杀的，”杰洛特嘀咕道。其中一只带着幼崽的奶牛冲他威胁地哞了一声。“好好，我这就走，”杰洛特苦兮兮地对她说，翻过栅栏，来到通往镇里的路上。

自从他四十多年前获得这个可爱的称号之后就没再回过这儿。他希望群众已经忘了这茬，但第一个他擦身而过的人，一个在庭院扫地的老太太，看了他一眼就尖叫起来，“屠夫！布拉维坎的屠夫回来了！”随即逃进屋子甩上了门。五分钟之后这个地方就同怪物过境一般别无二样。杰洛特默默诅咒了一声，继续顺着土路向前。是啊，他真怀念 _这种_ 待遇。当然了，他从传送门出来的地方恰巧又在镇子跟金枪鱼酒馆相对的另一侧的尽头。

他气冲冲地走进酒馆的时候还被人警惕地斜眼打量着。酒馆老板都缩成一团。他只杀了几个强盗而已，就算是在市中心广场上，这也有点太过分了。好吧，那场景是有点血腥，而且 _没人知道_ 那些人是强盗，也不知道他们正在计划恐怖袭击，但不管怎么说，这故事一传十十传百之后的版本绝对太过了。算了，他干脆就利用这点好了。“我找猪脸西吉，”他冲着酒馆老板吼道。“想让我离开的话，告诉我他的去向。”

那人抖出一句，“那——那边的老教堂里。他说如果有人问起的话——他在那边等。那地儿闹鬼，”他脱口而出。

杰洛特深深叹了口气。

老教堂并不难找：木质塔顶和大门早就被焚毁了，但石墙依然耸立，被烧得焦黑，四周还有些残破的小棚屋。大概当年有些人想把镇子往南边发展，但是怨灵出现，把所有人都赶去了另一端。杰洛特站在门外喊道，“迪科斯彻！如果你在这附近，不想让我更火大的话，最好快给我滚出来！”

他得到的唯一回答是教堂里一声微弱的哀号。杰洛特垂头丧气地拔出银剑，走了进去。

七个杀气腾腾尖声嚎叫的怨灵和一阵头痛欲裂之后——这么一小拨棚屋是如何他妈养起 _七只怨灵_ 的——杰洛特终于把整个教堂和墓室清理干净了。他从头到尾地检查了结满蛛网的每个角落——还被一只老鼠咬了一口——然后却什么都没找到。他又走了出去检查了教堂外部——话说回来迪科斯彻怎么可能能把人弄进满是怨灵的地方——然后终于在绝望之下去翻那些棚屋。他找到了七袋已经腐烂的谷物，几把锈迹斑斑的匕首和一把斧头，许多破破烂烂的床单，一些破瓶子，还有一本日记，里面差不多记录了造成这一切的原因：一个永恒之火的新晋疯子祭司执行了一个天衣无缝的计划，做祷告的时候在自己的教堂里放了一把火，相信他和他忠实的信徒会安然无恙。杰洛特无奈地摇了摇头。

他却完全 _没能_ 找到迪科斯彻 _或_ 丹德里恩的，外加这个世纪以来有任何活人接近这片区域的一丝线索。他扔下最后一个桶盖，从最后一个挖出的地窖里爬了上来。这时天已全黑，他在一个人迹罕至的废墟里挖了一整天。至少现在看来，毫无意义。

“迪科斯彻，你在搞 _什么鬼_ ，只是为了浪费我的时间吗？”他出声问道，然后突然说，“哦，那可悲的狗娘养的——”然后奔回镇子中心，走过金枪鱼直接去了隔壁 _另一间_ 名为金色之廷的酒馆，刚进门就被怒火逼得呼吸不畅：丹德里恩坐在舞台上，面对一群观众，边弹边唱，头上戴着一顶 _粉红色_ 天鹅绒帽子，和身上那件鲜艳夺目的粉色天鹅绒紧身外套相得益彰。

“ _操你妈的_ ，丹德里恩！”杰洛特怒不可遏地大吼，打断了那首歌谣。丹德里恩吓了一跳，从高脚凳上摔了下来，随即打翻了凳子，整个酒馆的观众瞬间从两扇后门落荒而逃，包括酒馆老板。

“但是我做错了什么？”丹德里恩疑惑不解地说，跟着大步流星的杰洛特穿过已经空空如也的酒馆大厅来到吧台，他给自己倒了一杯迫切需要的烈酒。

杰洛特一饮而尽。“该死的，为什么用魔法水晶球看不到你？”他质问道。

丹德里恩眨了眨眼。“看不到吗？”

杰洛特怒视着他，然后眯起眼睛。他粉色紧身上衣的领子处有些微弱的金色注魔纹样，仔细地混织在衣服的花纹里几乎看不出来。“你那套紫色衣服呢？”

“总得一段时间换件新衣服吧，”丹德里恩说。他挺了挺胸脯。“我的新装是由这位赞助我在这里作驻店歌手的贵客所赠。你喜欢吗？我觉得这颜色很配我的——”

杰洛特瞪着他。“那位 _贵客_ 会是谁呢？”

“哦，我不知道他的名字。他坚持匿名，是因为不愿让我把他写进歌谣里来以示感激——这当然是我应该做的，但他无私的高尚品德真令人赞叹不已——”

杰洛特闭上了眼睛。“你一直在这里吗？”

“一直？”丹德里恩说，“我前八个月里都在这儿，他赞助了我一年。”

“一个无名人士付钱让你在某个布拉维坎的酒馆里呆上 _一整年_ ，你竟然不觉其中有诈而想过要问一下 _为什么_ 吗？”杰洛特说。

丹德里恩看上去有点被冒犯了。“杰洛特，我意识到这也许对一个猎魔人来说太难理解了，”他轻巧地回答，“但这世界上确实 _有_ 那么一些既有品位又优雅的人士愿意资助真正艺术家的作品——”

“我想掐死你，”杰洛特心如死灰地说。

“我还是不明白啊，你干嘛这么生气？再说了，你找我干嘛？ _你_ 这些日子又都去哪了？”

“ _尼弗迦德_ ，”杰洛特对他咆哮。“该死，我还得在明天天阳下山之前找个办法 _回去_ 。”他恼怒地叹了口气。“又不像他们还 _需要_ 这个他妈的福祉，尼弗迦德军队反正都已经大了五倍多了。该死的迪科斯彻干嘛还要——哦，日，”他呻吟了一声，又从面前的酒瓶里喝了一口，绕过吧台，抓住丹德里恩。“快点，我们得走了。”

“什么？去哪儿？我不能——嗷！”丹德里恩嚎了一声，杰洛特将他拖上了楼。看一眼窗外就什么都确凿了：看起来一整支瑞达尼亚军队包围了这个酒馆，他们正小心地朝每个门挪去，高举盾牌和长剑。杰洛特磨了一下牙齿。该死的，他不擅长对付这永无止境的烦人事。他一点也不 _想_ 在余下的日子里猜测迪科斯彻会对他搞出什么该死的新名堂来。

“他们是冲 _你_ 来的？你 _做_ 了什么？”丹德里恩说，瞪着外面那群人，杰洛特一面将他拖上二楼，一面顺着客房的走廊走向尽头。

“嫁了恩希尔。”

“什么？”丹德里恩皱着眉头。“你是什么意思，嫁了——你说 _恩希尔_ 吗？”

“说来话长。”杰洛特踢开最后一扇门，冲着床上一对正在亲热的情侣说，“不好意思，”然后打开了窗户。马厩的屋顶只隔着五尺远。“快点，跳过去。”

“你疯了吗？那儿有一百个士兵！投降是我们的唯一选择！”丹德里恩说。

“我不能 _投降_ ，你这个白痴，我已经是——尼弗迦德的皇后了，”杰洛特说。“我是不知道迪科斯彻打算让恩希尔用什么来换我，但肯定不是小数目。不过如果你好奇为让我投降，他们会对 _你_ 做些什么的话，你完全可以试试留下来啊。”

“哦，梅里特拉保佑，”丹德里恩呻吟道，让杰洛特帮助他跳到对面屋顶去。杰洛特紧随其后跳出的时候已经能听见士兵们警觉的喊声，所幸的是那包围圈之外的院子里还有几匹备好马鞍，没有系牢的马匹，正在嚼着干草。杰洛特用阿尔德法印把门轰成碎片，在丹德里恩那匹马的屁股上用剑侧狠敲了一下，顺着道路飞奔而去，身后一个兵团紧追不舍。

他们终于到了森林，但是有人最近刚用过那两匹马，它们很快就跑不动了。这时已近凌晨，他们不得不弃马在满是灌木丛的森林里步行。

“我的 _外套_ ，”丹德里恩哀叹道。

“你留下的那些该死的 _痕迹_ ，”杰洛特喃喃到，又拣了一条纠缠在灌木上的粉红丝线。他严肃的意识到他们是甩不掉后面的追兵了；他能听见就在不远处的犬吠，丹德里恩也开始慢了下来。也许杰洛特可以把他藏在树上自己继续，然后布条假足迹的话……

他听见身后突然提高的喊声，边跑边回头看见身后的树林里闪起了什么蓝光。“快点！”他对丹德里恩喊道，放弃隐藏他们的踪迹了。不管迪科斯彻又玩了什么新花样，都来得太快了。他寻找着有什么地方可以藏匿丹德里恩，但不到十分钟之后，又有一道光芒在他身后更近的地方亮起，再五分钟后，它出现在了他面前，一阵白热的光线扑面而来。他抖了一下用手臂遮住了眼睛，顺手拔出银剑，却又垂了下来，盯着面前。“希里？”

“我希望你开心了，”她说。“为了找你我今天一整天都在布拉维坎疯狂开传送门。我爸正在 _大闹脾气_ 。快点，我得把你带回去，在他处死可怜的伍雷格之前——丹德里恩？”

“嗨，希里，”丹德里恩弱弱地说，从草丛里跌跌撞撞地赶了上来，然后就瘫倒在他们脚下了。

“该死的，”杰洛特说，他听见猎狗的声音已经接近：他们看见了这些光芒。“快，把他带走！”

“那 _你_ 呢！”

“你带不了我们俩！”杰洛特说，“ _快！_ 我能跑得过他们，你等会再回来找我。”

“哦，我爸会 _爱死_ 这个的，”她说，然后伸手抓住丹德里恩的胳膊下面。两人在一道强光里消失了。

杰洛特用最快的速度跑起来，穿过密林，他什么都看不清，只希望自己别不慎掉进什么裂谷里去。北方领域没什么地方是他完全不熟悉的，但显然这块地儿就是其中之一；他四十年来都未踏足此地一步，就算 _那时_ 他也没能呆上多少时间。他在树丛中朝着东方初升的太阳看了一眼，默默说道，“你知道，如果这个福祉真的有什么用的话，也许你可以保佑我不要一头栽进个坑里。”

下一个瞬间整个世界就天旋地转起来，突然就到了森林的尽头，他一脚踩空从山脊上滚了下去。在砂砾地上弹了一下，又重重摔倒，然后就像在滑梯上那样一路滑下去，径直掉进——地面上一个大洞里。“你开玩笑吧，”杰洛特躺在那里一动不动，大声说。

“哈哈哈，好笑的人人滚下山，”一大只岩石巨魔说，从山洞的入口处站了起来，看看他。“好笑的人人好吃吗？”

“好笑的人人是个 _猎魔人_ ，”杰洛特说。

巨魔悲伤地摇了摇头。“猎魔人人难吃。老是喝坏药水。”

“猎魔人人还有银剑，”杰洛特说，“等下我就可以让你见识见识。”非到万不得已他实在是不想动。而且话说回来，被吃掉似乎看上去倒越来越像个可以得到解脱的保佑了。”

猎狗的吠声接近了。一群狗突然冲进了山洞，包围起杰洛特，一边大叫一边激动地在他身边跳来跳去。然后突然都盯着一个方向，不动了。“狗狗！”巨魔说，“优格喜欢狗狗！”

他的确喜欢狗狗。五分钟不到他就吞掉了六只。

之后优格打了个响嗝说，“优格不饿了现在。也许不用再吃猎魔人人了。猎魔人人带着银剑剑走掉？”

“好的，”杰洛特有点困惑地说，“嗨，这山洞还有另一个出口吗？”

山洞的另一个出口几乎在一英里之外了，在山的另一边，面前有一条无人的阳光大道。十字路口竖着一块路牌，指向南方，写着 _奥克森福特_ 和 _诺维格瑞_ 。他可以依稀听见远处的追兵还在森林里搜索着寻找他。杰洛特又看了看太阳。“你给我指路前能 _不用_ 先把我扔下山吗？”然后他在一块岩石上坐了下来，歇了一口气。

希里十分钟之后突然蹦了出来，手上攥一把血淋淋的剑，汗湿的头发乱糟糟的，看上去恼怒极了。“你是怎么搞到这里来的？”她质问道。“我又花了一个小时找你。 _而且_ 我把丹德里恩扔在我爹脚下之后没给解释就闪了人，所以现在他大概已经把他 _和_ 伍雷格折磨致死了吧。另外，我觉得他大概永远都不会允许你出宫了。”

杰洛特微弱地呻吟了一声，举了举手。“好吧，反正我也在开始反思猎魔之路的前途了。咱们走吧。”

她把他拉起来，感到一阵恶心的传送门的挤压感之后就消失在了路上——恶——随后突然出现在伍雷格的工作间里，在一阵暴乱之中，整个房间满是官员和法师和丹德里恩，他的帽子没了，被十个满脸杀气的禁卫军用剑指着。他立刻绝望地大喊起来，“ _杰洛特！_ 杰洛特！希里！告诉他们这不是我干的！我不是 _故意_ 的！我什么都不知道！”

“你不知道什么？”杰洛特说，然后他意识到这个房间唯一缺少的人是——“ _该死的恩希尔在哪？_ ”

“呱呱，”桌上一只巨大而且非常愤怒的黑色青蛙说。它的脖子上挂着一根小小的金链子，正坐在丹德里恩的粉红天鹅绒帽子上，作为，一只青蛙，它不知怎么地浑身散发着一股威严和怒火的气息。

“你肯定是在跟我 _开玩笑_ ，”杰洛特说，盯着青蛙。它怒视着他。

“这是怎么 _搞的？_ ”希里说。

“那 _帽子_ 里有个咒语，”伍雷格说。他听起来眼泪汪汪。“陛下碰到诗人的时候，咒语就起效了。然后，这个纸卷出现——”

他把它递给了希里。上面说，迪科斯彻的字迹， _如果你想破解你们皇帝的诅咒，你必须立刻做到下面几点——_

杰洛特伸手把它从希里的手中夺下，揉成一团，扔在地板上。“我 _受够_ 被迪科斯彻牵着鼻子走了，”她瞪着他的时候他干脆地回答。“我们就用传统方法来解决 _这个_ 。”他又伸出手去，双手将青蛙从桌上捧起来——他扔掉纸条的时候它的眼刀更狠了——然后实打实地亲了它的嘴一下。

一阵闪光之后，他在满怀暴怒的皇帝的重量下打了个趔趄，后者一把抓起他的剑带大吼，“你这个超级 _蠢货_ ，除了把自己扔进一个 _一目了然的陷阱_ 之外你就没什么别的可做了吗——”然后他突然注意到周围有一大批瞪大双眼，聚精会神的观众，包括忍笑忍得不行的希里和大张着嘴的丹德里恩还有他的整支禁卫军和一大半高级顾问和宫廷法师。

“在征求我的许可之前，你 _永远_ 都 _不许_ 去干 _任何事_ 了，”恩希尔数小时后说，在他驱散了这批观众，把满脸笑容的希里瞪走，告诉丹德里恩他得到了个宫廷诗人的新工作——在军队的永久监管之下——最终把杰洛特拖回他们房间，狠狠地彻底操了他两次之后。他依然没有得到多少安慰的样子。“ _一只青蛙_ ，”他野蛮地小声嘀咕道。

“恩，我没意见，”杰洛特说。他很高兴能转移恩希尔的偏执情绪。他打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰。他们在他的床上；显然恩希尔忘记了给太阳福祉续约的事情。杰洛特完全不想去提醒他。刚过中午；太阳下山之前他们还有很多时间可以再来一发。下午他准备去找内侍总管问问他在哪里可以找到专业训练场地。皇宫巨大得吓人，总有这种地方的。他可以在秋分之日前保持练习，之后——好吧，伍雷格可以把他传送到需要猎魔人的地方去，这样他就可以人在南方持续猎魔之路了。

“咱们吃午饭吧，我饿死了。”他加道。

“呱呱，”在饲养箱里的紫色青蛙开心地说。杰洛特眯起眼看了看。仆人们又给换了个更大的箱子。他们还在角落里给它装了一个小小的瀑布，在水塘里种了棵睡莲。

“好吧，当然，再来些苍蝇，”杰洛特说，“干嘛不呢。”午饭后小睡一下听起来也挺不错的。或许他还是明天再去问内侍总管吧。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese translation of astolat's Witcher fic - never did run smooth  
> Many thanks to luciaexe for beta :)


End file.
